


Good Vibrations

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied D/s, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could have just asked me to do it myself,” Yamaguchi said gently, and the seriousness of his tone made Tsukishima squirm. “But I guess that wouldn’t be dirty enough for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

The preparation was the easiest part.

Tsukishima woke up early to shower—he scrubbed himself extra-clean until his skin was blossoming red and he smelled like cherries. The warm water felt nice against his body, cascading down his back and cleansing any impurities.

If he was being honest with himself though, he was pretty sure that nothing would be able to cleanse him from what he was about to do.

Next, after drying his hair to perfection and cleaning his glasses four times in a pathetic attempt to look semi-normal, he picked out his softest pair of boxers. They were thick and baby-blue, reminding Tsukishima of the sky.

Before putting them on, he looked at himself in the mirror. He _looked_ relativelynormal, at least. He shook his head, trying to imagine what he’d look like later—he chose a practice match with Nekoma for this. Kuroo wasn’t as perceptive as Oikawa was, and he doubted any of the other members of Nekoma cared enough about him to notice something was wrong.

It would have to do, he decided as he finally took _it_ out from the lowest drawer of his cabinet.

His fingers hesitated over the lid of the box. Even just the image on the front sent a shiver down his spine. The writing was in English, but he could make out the words ‘big’ and ‘pleasure.’ After a few moments of sitting dumbly on the floor, he shook his head and pulled open the top of the box and retrieved his prize.

This wasn’t the first (or last) toy that Tsukishima had bought, but it was certainly the biggest and most unnerving. It was long and thick and the base was plugged to help it stop it from falling out. With the amount of running around and jumping Tsukishima was going to be doing that was probably a good thing.

Heart stuttering in his chest, he poured lube onto his fingers and then reached around to touch himself. It was _way_ too early in the morning for any sane person to be doing this—Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he considered himself even remotely level-headed anymore. The first press of his finger to his hole was instantly rejected and he groaned, shoving his arm over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise.

He propped himself up against the wall, forehead to the concrete as he tried again. It was easier this time and he gently slipped his finger inside, dragging his finger along the hot inside of his walls. The boxers around his knees fell to his ankles as he thrusted back.

 _You’re doing so good,_ he told himself. It sounded eerily like Yamaguchi’s voice and he put in another finger, hooking them once they were suitably inside, rejoicing in the squelch of the lube against his entrance. _This was such a good idea, Tsukki._

The burn only spurred him on and he fucked himself quickly, fingers rubbing together. He had to get to school within the hour and his mom or brother were going to come up any minute now, asking why he wasn’t ready yet. His cock was beginning to rise against his stomach but he didn’t dare touch it.

His fingers felt nice, but they weren’t _enough._ He pressed deeper and deeper, fighting against himself to not moan. Shoving a third finger inside, he panted and drooled against his arm, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt dirty, he felt like he was using _himself,_ but it was nothing but amazing.

He scissored his fingers over and over, opening himself more and more. It would never be enough—the toy was considerably thicker than his whole fist, but he didn’t have time for that. Sweating from head to toe, he slowly dragged them out when there was forty minutes until school started. He couldn’t waste any more time.

He slathered the toy in lube, using up almost half the bottle. A bit excessive, but he couldn’t exactly go overboard with it. His hole was still stretched up, dripping with lube from before.

Lining up the head of the toy to his entrance, he slowly pushed it in. The stretch hurt, sending shocks of something familiar down his spine, leaving him slobbering against his arm, almost crying. He barely got it halfway before he had to take a break. His hand was shaking too much to piston it properly and his knees were beginning to hurt, scraping against the rough carpet.

 _It’s okay, it’s okay._ God, it felt incredible. He’d never been stretched so much like this. The toy sat deep inside him already and he shoved the rest in with one thrust. It hit something that made him sob—he bit down on the skin of his arm, his whining turned into muffled noises.

Vision blurred, he tried to find the remote inside the box. It seemed like forever before he pulled it out.

He turned it on.

The effect was immediate, sending him right onto the floor. His cock rubbed against the carpet and he began to regret his idea—how was he supposed to go out like this?

But it felt too good, too exciting to take out.

He licked his lips, using the wall to steady himself as he rose to his feet. He pulled on the boxers he picked out before then slipped on his uniform. Every rub against his ass and every movement of his legs shifted the vibrator, moving it to press against him over and over.

Tsukishima looked at himself in the mirror again, legs shivering like he was cold.

 _You can do this, Tsukki,_ he thought, and it was in Yamaguchi’s voice again.  


* * *

 

He ended up getting there late. Most of Karasuno was already practicing and he leaned against the wall to stop himself from falling over when the force from a slap to his back from Tanaka sent the vibrator thrusting into him again.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara asked, no doubt taking in Tsukishima’s unusually disheveled hair and bad posture.

Tsukishima frowned, mostly because Tanaka’s slap made the vibrator press too tightly against his hole. “Of course.”

Sugawara nodded sympathetically. “If you feel sick, you can sit out,” he said gently before going to talk to Sawamura.

Tsukishima dropped his bag then carefully made his way to the middle of the gym. The vibrators of the toy were quiet. No one would notice unless they came right up to him. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that every time someone stared at him they knew that Tsukishima was walking around full to the brim of plastic and strawberry-scented lube.

The mere idea made his cock stir in interest again. He willed it away by stretching, creating a painful burn that ran down his lower back.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi slid up beside him. Tsukishima nearly came out the sound of his voice but instead he continued to sit there on the floor, unable to get up without moaning. “You look—um, well, Sugawara-san told me that you looked a bit sick, and I can see why.”

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima replied. His voice came out a lot breathier than he meant for it to.

Yamaguchi ducked into his vision, looking at him dubiously, clearly disbelieving his lie. “If you say so.”

Once Yamaguchi looked away, Tsukishima stood up, the vibrator stuttering inside him. He bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from making any noise.

He knew he was already beginning to become kind of a wreck. It wasn’t even that it was exceptionally pleasurable; the dull pleasure of the vibrator pressing into him was made null by his weak muscles. But every time someone looked at him, every time he took a step and the vibrator changed position and he was reminded that it was inside him, he almost choked.

The game started a few minutes later and Kuroo grinned at him from over the net. “How are you today, Tsukki?” he practically sang. It was a bit unusual, even for him. Tsukishima frowned and tried to keep his eyes focused on the ball.

“Fine,” he answered shortly.

“You look a little, ah, red.” Kuroo chuckled. “But whatever, if that’s the kind of thing that floats your boat, I’m not going to stop you.”

His face burned even more—there was no way Kuroo could know. They weren’t nearly standing close enough for Kuroo to be able to hear it and he wasn’t even erect.

“Watch out!” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima blinked a few times, realizing the ball was already in the air. He tried to jump for it but the vibrator made a popping noise as it began to slip out from him. He fumbled useless and fell to the floor a few moments later.

Kuroo was howling, chattering off to one of his teammates about something unrelated.

Sugawara pulled him from the game, guiding him to the bench. “I knew you shouldn’t have played. Don’t move, I’m going to get a towel for you.”

Yamaguchi sat down beside him. “Tsukki?” He asked, slowly. “You’re sick, aren’t you?”

“I’m not sick.” He wanted to elbow Yamaguchi away so he could press the vibrator back inside but he knew from experience that he was too stubborn and caring to leave. His lungs constricted as Yamaguchi put a hand on his arm.

“You’re sweating a lot—!”

Sugawara came back with a cool towel. “Oh, good. Here, put this on his forehead.” He gave the towel to Yamaguchi and then went to sit back down beside their coach.

It was almost comical to see Yamaguchi so worried. The other boy put the towel over Tsukishima’s forehead. He didn’t even shift a centimeter to face him properly.

The cool fabric felt good against his skin. The sheer bliss almost made him forget about the toy threatening to slip out from him until Yamaguchi grabbed his hand. “Tsukki,” he whined, voice softer than before.

Tsukishima pushed the towel away. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

He stood up slowly, _clenching_ every muscle in his body so that Yamaguchi wouldn’t see the outline of the toy. “I’ll come with you!” Yamaguchi said hurriedly, trailing behind Tsukishima like a puppy.

Tsukishima was the one who felt more like a dog in that moment.

A second didn’t even pass when they got into the bathroom and shut the door that Tsukishima was falling against Yamaguchi. He reached around to his ass and pressed the vibrator back in through the fabric, moaning against Yamaguchi’s shoulder.  

“T-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi squeaked, tentatively raising his arms to hold Tsukishima. “Are you, um, what is…”

Tsukishima shoved his knee against Yamaguchi, pinning him to the wall. Cupping his face in his hands, he kissed him, biting his lower lip until Yamaguchi was whimpering and opening his mouth for him. Relaxing a bit, Tsukishima shut his eyes and tilted his head, kissing Yamaguchi roughly until the other boy was pushing him back for air.

“I-I don’t understand,” Yamaguchi said, voice high and shrill. Tsukishima’s eyes were hazy and glossed over as he took in the sight of Yamaguchi’s flushed face.

Usually, they would plan these things out. They would do it in Yamaguchi’s room after ten minutes of Yamaguchi interrogating Tsukishima about what was okay.

One of Yamaguchi’s hands trailed down his back until it reached his ass—he pressed his fingers to the fabric until he felt the toy inside Tsukishima, unwillingly sending it further inside him.

Gasping, Yamaguchi’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “You aren’t sick, you’re—you’re just a pervert!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but he had to slump against Yamaguchi just to keep himself on his feet. “I know,” he grit out.

After a few cautious beats of his heart, Yamaguchi grinned. “Did you imagine it was me?” he teased.

Yamaguchi slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s boxers, lightly pinching his ass before feeling the toy properly. His fingers knocked against Tsukishima’s entrance and he pulled out the toy halfway before slamming it back in.

Tsukishima saw _stars_.

“N-No,” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Yamaguchi’s hand was steadily pulling out the vibrator, back and forth, back and forth. He could hear himself panting like an animal. The pleasure was exquisite, every thrust pressing him at a new angle, leaving no spot in his body untouched. “I imagined—you putting it inside me, talking to me—Holy shit, T-Tadashi—”

He could feel Yamaguchi’s other hand shaking, curling over his waist to hold him up. “You could have just asked me to do it myself,” Yamaguchi said gently, and the seriousness of his tone made Tsukishima squirm. “But I guess that wouldn’t be dirty enough for you.”

Each thrust was better than the last, his cock steadily rising to leak against his stomach. It pushed past the waistband of his pants and the scratchy material does no favors to stop it.

“You had me worried,” Yamaguchi sighed as he swiped his thumb over Tsukishima’s waist and slammed the vibrator back into him. Tsukishima humped Yamaguchi’s leg useless, the lack of friction making his head spin. The toy rammed into his prostate and he cried out, even when Yamaguchi pushed him back lightly. “Can you get on your knees, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima saw the gulp of air Yamaguchi took after speaking, and a part of him wanted to tell him that he was doing good, that Tsukishima was impossibly turned on because of him. But he couldn’t break character, so instead he sunk down onto his knees and dragged his tongue over the front of Yamaguchi’s crotch, over the harsh fabric of their uniform.

He pulled down his pants and boxers and practically drooled at the sight of Yamaguchi in front of him. Tsukishima glanced up at his face; if he was embarrassed about being hard and leaking already, it didn’t show. There was only adoration on his face when Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s cock into his palm and tugged.

Yamaguchi held him in place with his legs on either side of Tsukishima and he shut his eyes, taking in the scent and feel of Yamaguchi’s cock hitting his cheek, rubbing against his face, dragging cum over his lips until he spread his mouth open and took him inside his mouth.

He tried to be coy—he tried to be slow and teasing, dragging his tongue along the slick shaft of Yamaguchi’s cock to leave him breathless. But his own desperation was hard to hide; he rutted against the floor, taking Yamaguchi into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hot, enlarged head while pushing himself closer, rubbing his crotch against the tile.

“Oh, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighed out, running his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair encouragingly, if not a bit forceful. He coaxed Tsukishima’s mouth further down onto his cock, until Tsukishima’s nose knocked into his skin and tears were threatening to spill over his eyes. He pulled back with a gasp a few moments later, cum splattered over swollen lips.

He ducked his head, wrapping his lips around one of Yamaguchi’s balls and pressing his fingers against Yamaguchi’s slit. The vibrator was never-ending pulse inside him, a motivation to keep thrusting against the floor and to take Yamaguchi back into his mouth.

Tsukishima looked up at him and Yamaguchi _moaned_ , covering his mouth with his hand. “Y-You look amazing, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima hummed in reply, suckling on Yamaguchi and letting the other boy fuck his mouth—he let his cock hit the back of his throat and whined around his shaft when he felt Yamaguchi’s hips stutter. The toy inside him protested as his whole body was dragged forward, held in place while Yamaguchi’s hips stilled and Tsukishima drank up his cum.

Yamaguchi pushed him off right away and Tsukishima coughed, wiping spit off his lips. His face burned and his lower back was beginning to _hurt_ from the amount of pressure that was on his prostate, but he could only wait on the floor until Yamaguchi came down from his high.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured, pulling Tsukishima up by his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. Tsukishima kissed back desperately, feeling like a ragdoll in Yamaguchi’s grasp. “Do you want to come? D-Do you want me to get you off?”

Tsukishima nodded quickly, pressing light kisses to the corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth, his jaw, his neck.

“You did really well,” he continued in what seemed like amazement. “Don’t worry, Tsukki, here…”

Yamaguchi’s hand pushed into his boxers and pulled out the toy in one swift motion. Tsukishima gasped, suddenly feeling _empty,_ his body quaking again and threatening to collapse. Yamaguchi shushed him, rubbing the back of Tsukishima’s head tenderly.

“Hurry,” Tsukishima breathed out, head lolling onto Yamaguchi’s shoulder. He could feel Yamaguchi nod as he slipped his fingers inside him. He was already stretched, right to the brim, and Yamaguchi’s fingers go in with ease, spreading and scissoring hastily. “Ta… Ah, Tadashi…”

“You feel so good,” Yamaguchi said in awe, slipping in a third, then forth finger. They were hot and a bit slick from sweat and remnants of lube and Yamaguchi shoved them deep enough that Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi’s knuckle scraping against his ass.

Tsukishima moaned weakly, riding Yamaguchi’s fingers. Yamaguchi’s other hand wrapped around his cock and he _whimpered_ and thrust into his hand. It was too much stimulation for his already weak body—his back arched into the air with his hips raised high. He choked out Yamaguchi’s name as he spilled over his hand, tightening down onto his fingers as he saw white pleasure over his vision.

Pulling out his fingers, Yamaguchi holds him again when he collapses onto his chest. “Tsukki?” Tsukishima hummed, closing his eyes and kissing Yamaguchi’s collarbone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just,” Tsukishima winced as he tried to stand up on his own. “Tired.”

Yamaguchi’s lips quirked into a loving smile. “You should have told me, I would’ve brought the towel or a hot pad or something…” He pulled his pants back on and then went to the sink to wet some paper towel.

Tsukishima leaned against the wall, still panting, pressing his face against his arm. He probably looked terrible—fucked and debauched just like he felt.

Yamaguchi cleaned him up with the paper towel then wrapped the vibrator up. “You’re so handsome, Tsukki.” He smoothed down Tsukishima’s hair, his cheeks burning.

Tsukishima huffed, his face burning even more than it did when sucking Yamaguchi off. “Let’s just get back before they come looking for us.”

Walking back to the gym was tedious and a bit painful. He did his best not to limp, but sitting down eased some of the pain off his legs and thighs. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still remembering the feeling of Yamaguchi’s fingers inside him, and settled his gaze on the game to try and ignore Sugawara and Yamaguchi both looking at him.

Kuroo caught his gaze with a grin while moving positions—he looked Tsukishima up and down and made a whistling motion, winking.

Yamaguchi had to physically stop him from throwing a volleyball at Kuroo’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mermaidfiesta.tumblr.com/
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> this is pretty shitty but i hope you enjoyed! kudos comments etc are all appreciated!!!
> 
> kuroo probably knew what tsukishima was up to because hes done the same thing himself. hah
> 
> i kind of got distracted while writing this so it may have been a bit disjointed... SORRY...


End file.
